The Extreme IPod Shuffle Challenge!
by TiredOfBeingNice
Summary: A bunch of short drabbles [that hopefully don't suck] about a bunch of songs, with the following pairings; Benny/Ethan, Ethan/Sarah, Benny/Erica, and Rory/Erica. I hope you like them! Rated T for slight language and possible themes, but is as fluffy as it gets.


**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a fun little way to spend my Sunday afternoon!**

 **So I have been lacking creativity lately and my writing juices have been slowly draining away, so to help with that, and to start a 'Fall Era Of Updating', I decided to do a...**

 **EXTREME IPOD SHUFFLE CHALLENGE *Cue the danisnotonfire fire opening***

 **So I did this a while back, but this time, I am going to do as many songs as I can, and try and finish my playlist. [which probably won't happen] I will just keep going until I have to eat dinner, or I just get bored. But this is a fun exercise for me so I can get my creative juices flowing once again! YAY!**

 **For those who don't know, the IPod Shuffle Challenge is you shuffle your playlist, and then write a drabble based off the song in the amount of time the song plays. When the song ends, you move on to the next one, NO EXCEPTIONS. Let's hope I can do this.**

 **I will be switching the pairings in this order: Benny/Ethan, Ethan/Sarah, Benny/Erica, then finally, Rory/Erica. ARE YOU READY?**

 **Let's see how many songs I can get out of 72 songs on my playlist (I had to download a new one, since all of my songs got deleted :P)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MBAV, its characters, or the songs. But I do own the plots and all my original stories. Copyrighted ;)**

 **ENJOY!**

 **P.S- Sorry if these are completely irrelevant or suck; these songs are really fast :P**

* * *

THE EXTREME IPOD SHUFFLE CHALLENGE!

By TiredOfBeingNice.

X~*~X

 _3..._

 _2..._

 _1..._

 _LET THE CHALLENGE COMMENCE!_

X~*~X

 **1.**

 **Song: She's Kinda Hot**

 **Artist: Five Seconds Of Summer**

 **Pairing: Benny/Ethan**

...

"Benny! Wake up, we have to go to school," Ethan yelled from the kitchen, as Benny rolled off the bed in tiresome, yawning. "Coming, E!" He yelled from upstairs, as he shuffled down the stairs in his PJs and his slippers, hair ruffled.

Ethan flipped an egg as he stared at his boyfriend, frowning.

"Dude, you always sleep in when you sleep over at my place." He said, and Benny shrugged, sitting down and chewing on his breakfast.

"I'm sorry I play video games with you," He mumbled, smiling a bit because his best friend was kind of hot when he bitched about his morning routines.

Ethan's phone rang, and it turned out to be Erica, who he was now dating. Benny ate his breakfast as he listened to their conversation.

"Erica, for the last time, I did not go to a girl's house! Benny stayed over," He yelled over the phone, and Benny couldn't help but find it cute. Ethan growled. "Erica, he is not my boyfriend. You are my girlfriend." He growled loudly.

Benny was always thought to be a scattered kid, but he couldn't help but smile when Ethan was like this.

He was crushing on Ethan like a babe.

And he was alright, because someday, he'll know.

* * *

 **2.**

 **Song: Time Warp**

 **Musical: The Rocky Horror Picture Show**

 **Pairing: Ethan/Sarah**

...

Ethan and Sarah were practicing the school musical for 'Rocky Horror' with all their friends, but it was going okay. Sarah had landed the role of Janet, and Ethan as Brad, and the two were dancing and hopping all over the place with students dancing all over the place.

Ethan had always wondered what it'd be like to go to another dimension or just live in a world that was absurd and weird. He didn't actually know why he always thought about these things; perhaps it's because he was doing Rocky Horror. But he always wanted to just go to another world and see if he was slightly better in that world.

Except the lyrics of the song kind of ruined that for him.

"Let's do the time warp again!" Everyone yelled, dancing. Sarah noticed Ethan's distracted face and smiled; he must be thinking too deeply about the song. Again.

"Stop worrying," She hushed, dancing alongside her boyfriend. "It's just a song. No meaning whatsoever." Ethan snapped out of it as Sarah pecked him on the cheek, the song ending. He frowned.

"I don't get it." He murmured.

* * *

 **3.**

 **Song: The Last Waltz**

 **Artist: Engelbert Humperdinck**

 **Pairing: Benny/Erica**

 **...**

"May I have this dance?" Benny asked Erica, and her snarky demeanor faded a bit. She was alone, and it was the last waltz of the school dance, so what else better things could she do before the dance ended? She nodded, shrugging.

"Alright." She said, and Benny grinned, pulling her to the dance floor and waltzed.

Benny wished the waltz could last forever, because the song was so right. She was so right.

But it was just a mask, Benny thought sullenly as he twirled Erica softly. She was too popular, and she would never want a guy like him. So dorky and plain.

It was all over now, nothing else to say. Benny almost cried, and the song played on as he waltzed Erica around the room. The thought of Erica never loving him was a heartbreaking one, and he always wanted to cry when he thought about it.

She was so beautiful, and they were both lonely together; why couldn't they just hook up?

Why couldn't the last waltz last forever?

Erica walked away when the song finished, leaving Benny in the middle of the crowd, his eyes following his secret lover, heart crushed as tears ran, and he looked down sadly.

* * *

 **4.**

 **Song: Locked Away**

 **Artist: R. City feat. Adam Levine**

 **Pairing: Rory/Erica**

...

Erica wondered if she wasn't a pretty and hot girl, if anyone would actually notice her. If she was a nerd and a dork like she was before, would anyone care?

There were a bunch of boys who never noticed her before, taking interest in her now that she was a sexy blonde vampire, who didn't give a damn about what she did or who she dated. She basically turned into the opposite of herself.

But if she couldn't style her hair, or wear pretty clothes, she always wondered if it'd be the same. Would people love her? Or would they just not stick around.

What if she was gone? What if her smoking hot figure just left, and everyone would see the old, nerdy her? What would happen?

Some people would care. They hated the Dusk fangirl geek her just sat alone at lunch.

Was she worth dying for? Could someone live with her forever, despite who she actually is, or at least, was?

Rory would, she knew that.

Rory was always there, despite being a hot vampire. He loved her inside out, because of who she was, and who she stood as. She was a dork at heart, and that made him love even more than she did before.

If she was locked away, or if she lost it all today, Rory wouldn't care. He would love her; with her imperfect perfections, her flaws, everything.

Rory would love Erica, whoever she was. A smoking hot vampire who didn't give a fuck, or just the nice and kind nerd who always ate the brownies.

He'd love her nonetheless, and that's what Erica loved about her vampire.

He would love her, whoever she was.

* * *

 **5.**

 **Song: Up Where We Belong**

 **Artist: Joe Cocker & Jennifer Warnes**

 **Pairing: Benny/Ethan**

...

"What is heaven like, Benny?" Ethan asked, as the two boys lied down on the grass. The two have been dating for a while, and Benny had invited Ethan to his house for the night. Benny crawled beside his boyfriend and stared at the stars, shrugging.

"I don't know," He murmured. "It's like...a tomorrow we'd have to die to see." Ethan smiled.

"I want to go to heaven," He mumbled. Benny frowned. "Is that supposed to be something I should be worried about?" He asked. Ethan chuckled.

"No. I want to go higher. Higher than this world. I want to see the eagles fly above the mountains, and I want to see the world in a different view. I don't want to see the past anymore; I want to see my future." He said happily, sighing dreamily. Benny smiled, closing his eyes.

Instead of saying something stupid, or remarking how cheesy Ethan was, Benny just joined him.

"If we keep climbing, they'll lift us up to where we belong." Benny whispered, and Ethan placed his hand on his chest.

"Where we belong?" He asked quietly. Benny nodded, a wind drifting over them.

"Wherever we do end up, in heaven or in hell, or wherever we'll go, they'll lift us up together," He grasped onto Ethan's hand with a smile.

"They'll lift us up so we can be together," He said with a toothy smile. Ethan giggled as he squeezed his hand.

"Where we belong." He said with a smile, the two boys staring at the stars.

* * *

 **6.**

 **Song: Summer Nights**

 **Musical: Grease**

 **Pairing: Ethan/Sarah**

...

"What was it like?" Rory asked eagerly, as Benny leaned forward, looking at Ethan, who blushed.

"It was nothing. It was just a summer." Ethan shrugged nonchalantly, and Benny and Rory looked at him in disbelief. Ethan's smile curved into a grin.

"Nevermind," he said dreamily. "It was the best time I ever after."

"He was the cutest!" Sarah squealed, and Erica rolled her eyes. "We spent summer nights together, staring at the sunset. He saved me when I drowned, and it was all just...romantic." Sarah swooned, and Erica winked.

"Did he have a car?" She asked, and Sarah just sighed.

"Did she put up a fight?" Benny joked, and Ethan punched him playfully.

"I took her bowling," He grinned widely. "And get this, my friends; we even made out under the dock." He said, eyes glimmering in excitement. Rory whistled as Benny gasped. "I don't believe you." He said, crossing his arms. Ethan smiled.

"You can ask her; I'm sure you know her." He said with a wink, and Rory and Benny exchanged looks.

"He sounds like a drag." Erica remarked, and Sarah sighed, remembering how he held her hand.

As his friends teased him about sex and all those other immature things, Ethan remembered the summer nights and the summer days.

"Can she get me a friend?" Rory asked, and Ethan just laughed.

"It ended as summer drew to a close. He told me we'd be friends." Sarah said sadly, remembering as all of Erica's remarks faded in the background.

"We'll always have summer," Ethan murmured, thinking of Sarah with a heavy heart as he remembered her going to college.

"We'll always have the summer nights" She finished, and Erica just patted her back and the two went to the college, Ethan's face in Sarah's mind the whole time.

* * *

 **7.**

 **Song: Memory**

 **Musical: Cats**

 **Pairing: Benny/Erica**

...

Benny sat on the grass, remembering Erica with a sigh, the moon glittering above him.

She had left for college two years ago, and Benny wished he could find what the meaning of what happiness was again. She was his happiness, and now that she was gone, she was nothing but a memory, and she had left him, alone, in the moonlight.

He remembered when he was happier and full of light. He smiled at those memories. He actually knew what happiness was.

If he could only let the memories live again.

The end of the reel of memories played over and over again, when Erica blew out his radiant light, breaking his heart for some college boy in the new place she'd be in. And despite what his friends say about a "new life" and to "never give in", he just wished tonight was a memory too.

He wished that the night never happened, and a new day with Erica would begin.

It'd never happen though. She was gone, and Benny couldn't do anything about it.

Summer was way more awesome than Fall, Benny thought. The memory faded, and Benny let it...

He wanted to touch her again, just like he used to -

Benny heard a thump near the tree he was sitting under, and he gasped, shooting up as he looked towards the moonlight and gasped.

Erica stood in the trees, tears down her eyes as she relived Benny's memory with a kiss.

Benny blinked again, and she was gone. He slumped back down, and saw a squirrel come out of the tree - the squirrel he thought was Erica.

But she was just a memory.

A memory that'd Benny would never forget.

* * *

 **8.**

 **Song: Sound Of Your Heart**

 **Artist: Shawn Hook**

 **Pairing: Rory/Erica**

...

Rory missed everything about Erica; when she laid her head on his chest, when she undressed and looked absolutely perfect in the moonlight, everything. Yeah, it sounded perverted, but it was what Rory missed. He loved his fellow blonde vampire.

But ever since the tragic night when Jesse had staked her, he had missed her undead heart beating.

He was in the bed, sleeping awake, his body sprawled on the empty bed. All his friends were worried about him, but he missed her.

He was in love with the way she moved, and she was his to lose. He missed her. He missed everything about her.

He wanted to go with her, to wherever she may be. He was coming.

It wasn't like he was going to miss out; he had shut out the world, washing away his happy and goofy attitude. He was flown away, like the ashes of Erica.

Rory never thought it'd end this way. He always thought it be saving the world, or saving a pretty girl at least.

But he was missing her, and he was going to save himself.

He held the stake to his heart, fangs out and a tear down his cheek, plunging it in his chest as he faded to ash, ready to hear her undead heart again.

* * *

 **9.**

 **Song: Popular**

 **Musical: Wicked**

 **Pairing: Benny/Ethan (Friendship)**

...

Benny was currently trying to help the poor Seer dress for a date with Sarah, and he was trying to make him a little more cooler than he was.

"Follow my lead, okay?" He said, and Ethan nodded. Benny smiled as he teached him how to talk to girls, and how to flirt seductively.

"If you use this shampoo and conditioner treatment, your hair will shine." Benny squealed like a girl, and Ethan frowned. "I don't get it." He mumbled, and Benny's smile dampened as he looked at his best friend while biting his lip.

"You gotta a long way to go to become a popular guy...or at least, more popular than you are. Sarah will LOVE you." He said with a wink, and Ethan brightened up at the thought; it sounded great.

Benny chose a few clothes, and taught Ethan some slang.

"You say 'sup' instead of 'hello' to get a cool thing going on," Benny said slowly. Ethan nodded, giggling slightly.

He was never going to become popular, but Benny was certainly trying.

A few hours later, Ethan stood in the mirror, a fedora on his hat, and a new brain filled with stuff.

"You'll impress her with your coolness!" He said with a smile. He then winked. "But you'll never be as good as me"

Ethan laughed, and threw the fedora at Benny, feeling absolutely violated.

* * *

 **10.**

 **Song: Hold Each Other**

 **Artist: A Great Big World feat.** **Futuristic**

 **Pairing: Ethan/Sarah**

...

Ethan drove in the rainy weather, his windshields wiping his window as he smiled to himself.

He was trapped, yesterday. He was alone in his hotel room, not with Sarah. And he wished that she could be in his arms again. He wished that he could hold her, and make the cold night a little bit more warmer.

Everything was different now. Ethan had a new job outside Whitechapel, and he had been gone for a year now. His love with Sarah had began last year, and they managed to keep a relationship, but it was hard not to get their hearts broken.

They just needed to remember that they had to hold each other tightly.

Ethan turned a corner, heading toward the familiar street of his lover. He had trusted Sarah, no matter what the two had been through, and he loved what they had. The perfect person was Sarah, and he couldn't wait to come back home to hold her.

She kept him young, no matter how much her immortality kept them apart.

He climbed out of the car and ran to the door. He knocked, and Sarah answered. Damp roses were held out as Sarah cried.

"Hi." He mumbled, pulling her close and holding her.

* * *

 **11.**

 **Song: Tomorrow**

 **Musical: Annie**

 **Pairing: Benny/Erica (AU)**

...

The sun'll come back tomorrow.

That's what Erica thought as she sat alone, in the rainy setting, on a cold bench. She shivered.

She had been here, waiting for the bus for hour and hours to count. But she gotta hang on - or at least, that is what she was thinking and thinking and thinking. She couldn't let anything ruin the happy mood she was having.

She had just aced an exam at her college, and was on her way to a future she could see.

It could be tomorrow.

She just grinned, and stuck up her chin; the sun'll come out tomorrow, and she knew it.

A guy sat beside her, and she turned around. He wore a beanie, and he shivered in the cold. He noticed her, and offered her some shade under his umbrella.

"Here," He whispered, and Erica smiled.

"Thanks..." A name tag from Starbucks was on his shirt - he must have kept his uniform or something - and she smiled. "Benny." Benny grinned.

"Don't worry about the rain; the sun'll come back tomorrow." Erica smiled.

Tomorrow...

* * *

 **12.**

 **Song: Don't You Want Me [Cover]**

 **Cover Artists: The Cast Of Glee**

 **Pairing: Rory/Erica**

...

"C'mon, Erica! Don't you want this?" Rory pleaded. Erica just rolled his eyes as she continued to walk even faster down the halls, Rory trailing behind her like a lovesick puppy - which he kind of was, now that Erica thought of it.

"Leave me alone, Rory." She hissed, and Rory growled.

"I hate when you do this." He said. "I helped you so many times; when you wanted to download Dusk tickets, or when I helped you get better grades. And now this is how you treat me? I can pull you back down, Erica." He retorted, and Erica crossed her arms, turning around.

"You don't have the power to bring me down," She said. Rory smirked.

"But I can hack into phones and get pictures onto the school website," He sang. Erica paled as she closed her locker; she could get through with or without Rory.

But she did still love him secretly; but she had to ignore her. He was a dork. She was hot and popular.

"I can't believe you won't consider it!" He threw his hands up in the air, people staring now - much to Erica's dismay.

"Don't you want me, Erica? Tell me you don't at least think of it." He said with a smirk. Erica blushed as she turned away, walking away from the blonde vampire, who was being a lot more relentless than usual.

Rory then grabbed Erica's shoulder and kissed her square on the lips. Erica tried to get out, but she didn't want to.

They pulled back, and Rory smirked.

"Now." He mumbled. "Don't you want me, baby?"

Erica smiled dazedly.

* * *

 **13.**

 **Song: Our Last Summer**

 **Musical: Mamma Mia**

 **Pairing: Benny/Ethan**

...

He could still remember their last summer.

It was the summer before Ethan moved to New York to pursue his dream of owning a big business. A business that probably couldn't be achieve in Whitechapel, that's for sure. Ethan was going to leave, leaving Benny behind.

They had went to Paris for a last month together, and they had saw all the sights and smiled at all the couples. They ate croissants, and had so much fun.

It was what Ethan said after that made Benny smile at the memory.

"I think I love you, Benny." Ethan mumbled. Benny nodded, squeezing his hand.

"Me too, Ethan. And it's not just Paris talking." He remembered how Ethan scrunched his face in thought.

"I don't want to leave you."

"But you have to take this shot."

"But -"

"I want you to stay too, but this is for you. Not me."

Benny had let Ethan go after summer.

The memories and pain remained.

Benny didn't regret a thing, though.

He loved him, whatever happened in the summer.

* * *

 **A/N- 13 songs! Not bad, my friends. Not bad.**

 **I have to go now, but I feel like I accomplished quite a lot. Yeah, these were okay, but I guess it is better than it can get, am I right?**

 **Well, I hope you like that, and I hope you have a fang-tastic week! Get ready for a week of updates from me!**

 **Drop a review, and thanks for reading!**

 ** _Keep On Keeping On_**


End file.
